


Muffled Thunder

by GeroGyaru



Category: Kiwi Blitz (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Difference, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Feminization, Knotting, Multi, Netorare, Nonbinary character with male parts, Other, Rape, Slavery, Wolf furry person, enslavement, femboy, ntr, teenage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeroGyaru/pseuds/GeroGyaru
Summary: Kiwi Blitz AU where instead of Steffi and co. successfully defeating Jones during the ALTER base raid, they were defeated by 42 deciding to stick with ALTER. She managed to strike a deal with Jones that will allow everyone to live, but Ben soon discovers how high that price was.
Relationships: 42 x Ben, Ben x Steffi, Lupus x Ben, Lupus x Steffi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Muffled Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Long time, no posting. After a few fics that got stuck in writing hell, I decided to try writing one completely unoutlined. I wrote it over the course of a few days and edited it over a few weeks. Thanks to my beta readers (Khaz and Morrisdoe from Baraag), I think it turned out really well! It's actually a combination of a few fic ideas that had been kicking around in my head for a while, so I'm glad to finally get these to "paper." I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Open this Baraag link during the epilogue and enjoy this piece I had commissioned for this story (NSFW obviously): https://baraag.net/web/statuses/104558829197549223
> 
> Anyway, my usual disclaimers: This work contains themes of underage sex and adults having sex with children. This work is not intended to glorify, promote, or normalize child sexual abuse. This story is meant for artistic and entertainment purposes only. If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, please close this story now. And if your goal *is* to glorify, promote, or normalize CSA, uuuuuuuuh fuck you? Heck off.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The original story was written by Mary Cagle (aka Cubewatermelon) and posted on a Hiveworks website at www.kiwiblitz.com.

Benzene woke up in a daze. He was in a blue bed in a simple white room. Ben turned his head and saw there was one door diagonal to him, but no windows. There was no lock on the door, but it looked like it had been worked on recently. He tried to get up, but felt a tug on his wrists. He tried again and felt a similar tug around his ankles. The edge of what felt like hard leather started biting his skin the harder he struggled. Ben could feel the sheets of the bed rustle against his arms and legs, making him more aware of the fact he was only wearing his underwear and undershirt. He sighed and sunk his head into his pillow, took a deep breath, and leaned his head back. He jumped. A large black security camera was bolted to the wall, staring directly at him.

He heard the click of the door’s lock. He gulped and looked at the corner. His head still hurt trying to remember what happened, but he was obviously a prisoner. He gulped. Whoever was holding him, whatever they wanted from him, he was about to find out. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

The person who came through was Steffi’s android, 42. Her smile was different from normal, expressive and dynamic rather than simple and fixed. Then it all came flooding back to him. The raid on the ALTER base. The plan to activate 42’s personality reconfiguration and save her. Being pinned on the floor during the fight with Jones. 42 tossing the EMP katana into Steffi’s power armour, immobilizing her under its weight. Her gentle face as she put an ALTER sleep patch on his cheek, forcing him into unconsciousness.

42 waved. “Hello Ben!” Her voice was uncharacteristically emotive, with an almost singsong quality to the synthetic tones. She smiled like nothing was wrong even as her right arm hung limp at her side. “I’m glad to see you’re finally awake. Down figured you’d be okay, but some people were worried Lupus might have been too rough with you.”

Ben groaned and sunk deeper into the bed. “So what, I guess the USB plan didn’t work?”

“Didn' work…?” 42 thought for a moment. Then with a look of understanding, she covered her mouth and gave a slight giggle. “Oh, I’m not still ‘hacked’ or anything, if that’s what you’re wondering. Mister Barclay is a clever man, but his programming ability and hardware comprehension is years behind my father’s,” 42 said.

"So…" Ben gritted his teeth. "What, did Steffi just get on your nerves too much for you to come back?"

42 laughed. "I'm glad you still have a sense of humour about this." She reached into her pocket, grabbed a thermos, sat down, and used her thighs as leverage to unscrew the cap. "Here," she said, "drink this nutrient solution. I thought you'd want it like this instead of an IV, considering you shouldn't swallow solids in that position. I'm told it doesn't taste too bad."

She sat the cap down so she could stand up and put the thermos to his mouth. "To answer your question, no, my decision to stay with ALTER doesn't have anything to do with you or Steffi. I just need someone with both the resources and will to protect me. They can do that better than anyone else. Plus, with the people in their group and I being illegal because of what we are… I also couldn't help but feel a certain kinship."

The sterile scent of the solution wafted into Ben’s nose. It forcibly opened his sinuses and lightly burned as it went down his throat, forcing an uncomfortable cough. "...I've had worse," he said. He looked at 42 with a weak expression. “I get you needing help, but what about us, huh? Aren’t they going to kill us?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Actually, I was able to get Jones to agree to keep everyone alive. I told her it would be a waste to kill you, and she seemed to think so too. It was hard figuring out something that would make her happy, but I’m glad I figured it out. It ended up being my ‘perfect run’ after all.”

“Gee, thanks,” Ben said sarcastically. “So what’s the deal? Are we hostages? Do we scrub the floors? I’m sure as hell not about to start shooting people for these murder furries,” Ben said.

She gave him a pat on the head. “Oh, don’t worry about that. You wouldn’t be working for  _ ALTER _ per se, like Mr. Frohlich. You and Steffi are both going to be working for Lupus personally. You know, the one who pinned you down in the garage.”

“The ‘teen wolf’ looking weirdo? Tch. So what, are we going to be their maids or something?”

“In a sense. You’ll be working to see to all their… personal needs, whatever they are, while they keep tabs on Mr. Frohlich.”

"Personal…" He shook his head. “What kind of needs are you talking about?”

“Oh,” she said, “all kinds. You know what I mean, don’t you Ben? Everyone has plenty of ‘needs,’ especially someone as… young as Lupus.”

His eyes went wide. "What the…!" Ben noticed her smile changed ever so slightly. It seemed like she was enjoying this part. He scowled. "The hell…" He started struggling against his restraints. "You better not hurt Steffi, or I'll-"

42 pressed a finger against his lips. "Now Ben," she said, "You're in no position to bargain, right?" He gulped. “You’re a smart boy, after all. I’m sure you understand.” Her eyes were wide with barely suppressed glee. She stroked his face and thumbed at his lips.

"As it turns out, you and Steffi are both Lupus' type. I suggested that Lupus might enjoy having two cute attendants doing chores for them and helping them… relieve some stress. Both they and Jones agreed that was an adequate reward for Lupus' service. You should feel lucky that somebody there was interested in teens. I'm not sure what I would have done if they weren't."

His face flushed and his heart skipped a beat as his predicament dawned on him. Realizing what survival would entail  made adrenaline surge through his body, his penis hardening at the thought. Not wanting to give 42 any satisfaction, he shifted uncomfortably to try to hide his obvious erection. “What?” Ben yelled. “You can’t be serious! You’re insane if you think Steffi or I will ever agree to do that.”

She giggled. “I know you're really flattered, Ben,” she said. Her comment made Ben’s slight blush deeper. “As much as you deny it, I can tell part of you likes the idea of getting fucked by a handsome wolf like Lupus. And… you want to see Steffi like that too, am I right?” She traced her hand down his body to his crotch. “Hmm… Just like I thought." She gripped Ben's throbbing boner. "Don’t think I didn’t notice this. So you do enjoy that thought on some level, hmm? Interesting~”

“Wh-wh-what? The hell are you talking about? You can’t be serious…” Ben's voice was weaker. “I don’t… I mean, I’m not the sort of person who wants to see my girlfriend get raped…"

42’s gleeful smile got closer and closer as she walked closer to his face. “You can lie to yourself if you want, but you can’t lie to me,” she said. “I know what kind of porn you’re into, remember? You let me access your computer after all…" She bent down, inches from his face and whispered. “Don’t worry. That’ll just make all this easier for both of us.”

Ben went beet red and opened his mouth to protest, but 42 snapped her lips to his like a viper. She grabbed the back of his head and shoved his mouth against hers, using her cybernetic tongue to establish her dominance over the defeated teenage human. Her synthesizer moans slowly wore down his ability to resist. He eventually gave in, letting her explore the inside of his mouth to her heart’s content.

She pulled back after a while. She looked into Ben’s eyes while she scratched his head. Ben's shame was written all over his face. He refused to even look at her. “Good boy,” 42 said. She ruffled his hair. “You’ll learn quickly.” She kissed his nose. “Let's get ready. It should be about time to go see Steffi.”

“Steffi?” Ben's watery eyes looked at her. She closed her eyes and nodded. 

“Oh Taurus?” she called out. “Would you come in here, please?” The imposing bull man walked through the door with a stone-cold expression. “Would you help me move him? I believe it’s time to take him to Lupus’ quarters.”

~*~

Ben did his best to breathe. His hands were tied and he was only in his underwear. He was on the way to Lupus' room. He knew what he was going to see there. Steffi would be tied up. She would be terrified. That wolf would make her body theirs. And he wouldn't be able to stop it.

42 hummed and pulled him along by the rope tying his hands. Being paraded around the ALTER base in only his blue boxer-briefs and white undershirt didn’t help his mixed feelings of anxiety and arousal. Passerby ALTER members gawked at him, one even slapping his ass after passing by. It only got worse for him when they turned the corner.

Lupus was leaning against the wall next to their room, feeling up Steffi. She was clad in only her white panties and bra, with bows and pink polka-dots. They pulled her in from behind, holding her head so they could sniff her hair and running their other hand down her stomach. Ben’s crotch got tighter and tighter, his shame becoming more and more visible.

Lupus looked up as they turned the corner. “Hey hey, robot!” they said, taking one hand off Steffi to give an enthusiastic wave. They blushed when they saw Ben. "Oh, you're that blue dude, right? Man, y'look real cute outta 'yer costume," they said.

"Hello Lupus," 42 said. "Are you ready to break them in?" She gripped Ben's obviously erect cock through his underwear and jerked it around a couple times. "I think he's excited to take your wolf knot, even if he won't say so."

"Oh, you bet!" Lupus said. They slipped their fingers into Steffi's panties for just a moment before pulling them back out. Steffi whimpered. "Man, is she 'yer girlfriend? If she's wearin' undies like this, I guess 'ya must'a banged before 'ya got here? 'Yer pretty lucky," they said, lightly trailing one of their claws on her stomach. "Not as lucky as me though, huh?"

Ben looked down at his feet. "Actually…" He blushed and stood in silence.

Lupus looked incredulous. "Wait a minute, didja really not bang yet?" They grinned. "Ha! I kinda feel bad, but, y'know, not bad enough. C'mon robot, let's go have some fun with 'em!"

Ben watched while Lupus dragged Steffi into their room. She called out for Ben to help her, but he could barely hear. When her face disappeared beyond the doorframe, 42's sadistic smile filled Ben's vision. "Let's go," she said. "You can get a preview of what the rest of your life will be like."

~*~

Lupus ripped Steffi's underwear to ribbons. Their wolf dick was buried in her pussy, thrusting with inhuman force to the beat of EDM music playing from their laptop. They pinned the crying teen to the bed and licked her pale body. Their fuzzy face and wolf teeth lightly traced against her skin.

She looked over at Ben, currently standing by the door with 42. He was immobilized by her leaning into the nape of his neck with her working arm slung over his shoulder. "Ben…" she sobbed. Lupus smacked her lithe thigh, making her cry out in pain.

Ben was stunned by the scene in front of him. The room was decorated like it belonged to some ordinary college student. The dresser was overflowing with sports jersies. Across from the bed was a table stacked with magazines and anime figurines. The wall was lined with posters of scantily dressed anime characters from some gacha game. The nightstand had Lupus' laptop and a bottle of lube. And directly on the bed, Lupus' throbbing wolf dick was buried inside Steffi's rich girl pussy.

Lupus leaned into her face. "Shut up," they moaned. They pounced on her lips, forcing their tongue into her small mouth. Their wolf fangs poking her made her jump. Steffi was too scared to resist. She knew full well how sharp their teeth and claws were after they shredded her underwear. 

They pounded her pubescent snatch. The jingle of their undone belt buckle on their half-lowered pants echoed off the walls. Steffi's muffled sobs came with each thrust. Lupus growled and groped her tight ass. They pushed her harder and harder into their dick. Steffi whined as Lupus' claws dug into her sensitive skin.

42 pulled Ben in tight. She brushed her hand over his chest, tickling his soft body and brushing his nipple with her thumb. "So Benzene," she asked, "Isn't this great?" She slid her hand up to his shoulder, giving it a light massage. "Your girlfriend is being dominated by a handsome, powerful wolf, right in front of you…" She lifted her head up to brush her lips by his ear. "Isn't this the kind of thing you fantasize about, Benzene?"

Ben blushed and stared into Steffi's terrified face. "N-no," he declared. "Why… I wouldn't… didn't want… this…"

42 smiled at the incapacitated Steffi. Lupus groped her small breasts while they continued to breed the spoiled billionaire's child. She looked back to Ben and gently bit his earlobe. 

"Oh really?" Her sweet, synthetic tones sent a shiver down Ben's spine. She slid her hand down his arm and onto his thigh. She moved over the fabric of his underwear to grope his firm teen ass. Ben let out a small gasp, prompting a giggle from the mischievous robot.

"You're such a liar," 42 said. She slipped her hand under his undershirt and crawled to his gut.

"Please, don't…" Ben whimpered.

"Don't what?" 42 asked innocently. She slipped her hand under the elastic band of Ben's underwear. She wrapped her silicone-tipped metal fingers around his solid teen dick one by one, forcing Ben to release a moan. "Good boy," she whispered in Ben's ear. She twirled and stroked his teen boner. "Let your body be honest for you. It's okay."

She gestured to Steffi with her foot. Lupus had lifted her legs up over her head and put her into a mating press and continued to kiss her. "That's going to be you soon, you know?" 42 said. "That juicy, veiny red knot buried deep in your ass, submitting to his forceful kisses…" She gave Ben a peck on the cheek. "And I know you'll be good at it."

Ben was overloaded. He was blushing and moaning, the sexual stimulation of 42's hand breaking down his will to resist. He started to notice how attractive and powerful Lupus was, their muscular thighs becoming more and more appealing each time they thrusted into his girlfriend. Sometimes one of Lupus’ thrusts would flip up his jacket to reveal their toned back, which was starting to look damp from sex sweat. The way their handsome fuzzy face and yellow eyes overpowered Steffi’s soft, terrified features made Ben take a deep breath.

His head got fuzzier and fuzzier. He stopped thinking of a way to escape, and started thinking about how good it would feel to be in Steffi's place. He wanted to submit and let the fanged predator consume his virginity. He looked away from Lupus and Steffi and towards the robot fondling his crotch. He looked at her with pleading eyes and stuck his tongue out. She beamed and happily obliged, lifting her hand out of his underwear to shove him against the wall and take a kiss from her willing victim.

Steffi’s sobs gradually became punctuated by moans. Ben realized that as much as she hated it, her body couldn’t help but enjoy Lupus’ rough pounding. He struggled to reconcile his feelings that shifted between sadness, shame, and bliss. His girlfriend was being raped by someone, but he couldn’t help enjoying the sounds of her energetic moans as he let 42 kiss him. Time started to lose meaning as he was trapped in his testosterone-flooded brain, wondering when it would be his turn to take Steffi’s place.

After what felt like hours, 42 suddenly stopped and pulled back. She pulled him off the wall by his dick.

“Oh, I don’t think you want to miss this,” she said. 

She moved to show Ben that Lupus had stopped kissing Steffi. They were panting, drooling, and wagging their tail.

“P-please,” Steffi begged, “Ahh, ahh, ohh… Stop it…”

Lupus didn’t respond. Their panting only got heavier until eventually climaxing in a howl, their knot growing and twitching as they pumped Steffi’s small womb full of their genetically modified cum. They stayed like that for a few minutes while Lupus' tail wagged happily. Steffi quietly sobbed and moaned, too exhausted to move.

"Papi… Ben…"

Eventually the knot’s seal on her pussy receded, letting their cum drip out. They pulled out their still throbbing wolf cock from the teen girl, letting the rest of the cum freely flow out onto the bed. 

42 looked at Ben and waved before letting him go and walking over to collect Steffi. Lupus helped lift her up and push her into her arm. She gripped her by the thigh and shoved her towards the door. 

“There there, Miss Frohlich,” 42 said gleefully. “It’s Ben’s turn with your master now.” Steffi sniffled. 

"P-papi…" 

42 directed the naked girl out the door, giving Ben a knowing wink and a parting pat on the ass before she and Steffi left to go back to her room.

Ben stood there stunned. He just realized that he had a chance to try and run away and didn’t take it. Instead, he just stood there mesmerized as Lupus stood up and threw off the rest of their clothes. They sat back down on the bed and started rubbing their tasty-looking wolf dick.

“Hey kid,” they said, motioning to a minifridge under his desk. “C’mere and gimmie a soda from the fridge. I’m thirsty after doin' that Steffi girl.”

Ben gulped and took small steps towards the fridge.

“Hurry up, would ‘ya?”

He hopped over and opened it with one foot. He kneeled down to get a better look, but couldn't see any soda. He looked back at Lupus and blushed. "I um, I don't see…"

"Must be in the back," they said, a wide grin on their face.

Ben sighed and bent over for his hands to be firmly on the floor and his butt in the air. His tight boxer briefs showed off his tent, which was only getting firmer over time. Sure enough, there were a few cans of soda in the very back. "Oh come on," he groaned.

Lupus poked his ass with a foot claw. "Y'know what?" they said. "I changed my mind. Feel free to take 'yer time~"

Ben squirmed to fit himself into the fridge. He couldn't help but shake his ass as he struggled to crawl and reach in with his tied hands. Lupus whistled. "Man, 'dis is  _ such _ a good view," they said. They licked their lips and rubbed their wolf cock between their thumb and finger as they watched his inviting butt and bulge shake.

Ben managed to grab a can and shimmied his way free, kicking the door shut in triumph. He kneeled in front of Lupus and handed them the can. They took it and gave him a pat on the head. "Good boy," they said. They motioned for Ben to come closer. Ben blushed and hesitated for a moment, but then caught sight of Lupus' throbbing, erect dick. 

He unconsciously started moving closer, mesmerized by its raw power. They grabbed his hair, moving his mouth closer to their dick. His heart pounded. "Sorry Steffi," Ben muttered under his breath. "I guess I'm a furry after all."

He opened his mouth and tentatively took the shaft into his mouth. The flavor instantly overwhelmed him. It was a combination of the taste of cock, cum, and Steffi's vagina juices. Ben moaned and got hard again, doing his best to please his new master with his inexperienced mouth. Their cock was slick and hot, the meaty texture complementing the flavor. The veins created bumps and crevices which felt great to the touch and the cock's round shape filled his mouth perfectly. All thoughts of resistance were gone as he felt the open tip brush against his cheek, replaced by lust and pleasure.

Lupus moaned, clearly impressed by Ben's small mouth wrapped around their dick. They could tell that he was new to this. They put their hand on his head to get the pace right. "C'mon, ya' gotta suck it and use your tongue more…" they moaned. "Yeah, yeah, there 'ya go, kid…" They took their hand off his head to open the soda can. They used their thumb claw to punch a hole in the bottom, letting them chug the whole can while enjoying head from Ben.

Lupus lapped up the last of their soda and chucked the can into a garbage bin by the nightstand. They grabbed the sides of Ben's head and pulled him off their dick and stared into his eyes for a minute. He was frozen, clearly nervous about what would happen next. Lupus grabbed him under the arms and yanked him up, throwing his bound arms behind their head. They suddenly pressed their naked bodies together, forcing a kiss on Ben and grinding their genetically modified dick against Ben’s soft clothes and bulge. They rocked back and laid down on the bed. Ben couldn’t do anything as gravity pulled him deeper into the kiss, his cock growing from the heat of Lupus’ body and their bigger dick. He shivered as Lupus took a single claw and carefully tore a line through his clothes from his shoulder to his thigh, the claw only ever lightly grazing Ben's skin.

Lupus turned them over and broke the kiss. "I can't take it anymore," they said. They bit open Ben's undershirt and slashed his underwear, snarling as they tore through the helpless teen's clothes. He blushed when his dick burst free from the ruined clothes. Lupus threw the shreds into the pile of ribbon’s from Steffi’s clothes.

Lupus marveled at Ben's soft naked body and licked their lips. "Wow kid," they said as they lifted Ben's arms over his head. "You gots a pretty good bod… No wonder that Steffi girl was into 'ya." They leaned in, pressing their naked bodies together. Their dick squished between his thighs, and he let out a small moan as their toned abs engulfed his dick. They started grinding on the boy and brushed his hair to the side. "Guess both of 'ya belong t' me now though." They groped his waist. "Got a problem wit 'dat, kid?"

Ben was a deep red. He was wide eyed and barely breathing as the wolf person's face got closer again. He was completely exposed and vulnerable, unable to resist anything done to him. He swallowed and managed to moan out a response. "Isn't it a bit weird for a dog to own a person…?"

Lupus laughed and slapped his thigh. "I like 'ya, kid," they said. 

“Ha, aha ha…” he chuckled nervously.

Lupus started to grind against the boy's body, tickling him with their fur. "Oh yeah," they moaned. They sucked on his neck and started feeling him up. “Mmmm, ‘ya taste… delicious.”

He was completely submerged in helplessness and dependency. “You’re… not going to eat me or anything, are you?”

Lupus smiled and licked his face. “Oh, I’m gonna eat up a snack like you for sure.”

Ben was too turned on to even respond. He moaned as his cock rubbed up against Lupus' stomach. Their hands explored his body, fondling his tight ass and rubbing up and down his upper back. He couldn’t help but marvel as their powerful, lean body engulfed his entire vision. All he could do is take it in and allow them to engulf his mind as well.

"F-fuck" he moaned. He started panting like a bitch in heat for this wolf. He couldn't move much with Lupus on top of him, but he started grinding with them as best he could. He pinched their cock between his thighs, trying to ever so slightly angle it upwards.

Lupus noticed what he was doing playfully bit his nose. “Oh,” they growled, “I guess ‘ya want it in ‘ya already, huh?”

Ben grunted and nodded.

They ruffled his hair. “Tell me ‘ya want it, ‘ya bitch,” they said.

“I… ah…!”

“‘Ya what, huh?” They slipped their dick from his thighs and put it on his cock. “You can tell me.”

Ben gasped when they started frotting their cocks together. “Nrgh…” His face scrunched up. “I want, ah… I want… you to…” He gulped. “I want you to fuck me… Ah!”

Lupus’ expression changed immediately. They went from smug to a beast looking at its prey. Their tongue hung out of their mouth as they panted. They grasped at Ben’s face and pulled him closer. “Good bitch,” they breathed. “How do ‘ya want it, huh?”

“Ah… I w-want you to, oh, bend me over and, uh, ah, I want you to p-pound my ass. Please, I need it,” he managed to say. “Please sh-shove that dick in my ass and breed me like you did to Steffi.”

“And what  _ about _ Steffi?” Lupus traced their claw on Ben’s cheek.

“I… don’t care anymore,” he said. It hurt him to admit, but it was the truth. “I don’t care, just use my ass. We’re both yours now, right? I don’t care anymore…”

“Ehehehe, hehehe…” Lupus straightened themselves up on their knees and flipped Ben over on the bed, who yelped in surprise. “Lift ‘yer ass up,” they growled. They moved his arms under his body and pressed his shoulders. Ben complied, raising his shaking ass until he could get on his knees. Lupus nibbled on one of his ears and rubbed his inner thighs, making the boy whimper. They slid one hand over to his cock as the other reached over to the head table. They fondled Ben’s genitals until they reached over to the table to slather lube in his ass and on their cock.

Ben shuddered as the cold lube coated his asshole. The squelch from Lupus slathering their knot in lube made his heart thump.  _ This is really happening, _ he thought.  _ I’m about to get fucked by a wolf furry. _

They pressed their cock against his tight teen asshole. “Now don’t clench or nothin’,” they said. Ben gulped. Lupus slipped into his ass, eliciting a moan from both of them. They started thrusting slowly. “Damn kid,” they said, “You’re even tighter than that girl.” They bent themselves over him, taking the time to feel his flat chest. Ben moaned and looked back at Lupus longingly. They leaned in to a tepid kiss, letting him take the lead. They started pounding faster, wagging their tail to the beat of the music.

They broke the kiss to take a breath and looked into each other’s eyes. Lupus reached down to his cock and started stroking it. Lupus nipped Ben’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around his torso for leverage so they could pound harder. Each thrust got easier and more fluid as their wolf cock started sweating to provide plenty of natural lubrication.

“Oh, oh fuck…!” Ben moaned. “C’-c’mon, is that all you have? You were stronger when you pinned me yesterday - Ah! Ooh!”

Lupus clapped Ben’s asscheeks against their knot. They let out a hissing moan as they let go of his shoulder. “I’ll show you, kid,” they said. They buckled against Ben to let gravity do more of the work. They slammed into Ben again, going as deep as his young body would let them. “How do ‘ya… ahh…. like that, huh?”

Ben yelped in surprise. “Oh god, oh my god… This is incredible…”

“‘Yer a real natural,” Lupus said between gasps.

They two of them moaned for what felt like hours, completely absorbed in each other. Eventually, Lupus’ knot expanded to fill Ben’s ass.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna blow…” Lupus said.

“Oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck…”

Lupus howled as he blew his load in Ben’s virgin ass. The knot pressed against his prostate, forcing him to splurt the load he had been holding back directly on the bedsheet. He moaned and whimpered, unable to do anything but sit there as Lupus’ seed oozed out of their cock and into his intestines.

They laid there for half an hour, kissing and carassing each other while they waited for the knot to shrink again. Lupus ruffled and smelled Ben's hair, while Ben moaned and wiggled his ass back and forth.

"It's gonna take longer if 'ya keep doin' that, y'know?" Lupus teased.

"That's fine," he said. He blushed. "42 was right, I guess. I am pretty good at this, huh?"

"42? Oh, the robot. Yeah, she was completely right there. 'Yer better than that girl is, that's for sure."

Ben blushed even harder. "I'm glad you think so, I guess."

The knot went down on its own, despite the pair's best efforts. Lupus slid it out of his newly broken-in ass. Ben heard a voice from behind him. 

"Are you ready for me to take him back to his room?"

Ben looked back and saw 42 smiling by the door. She waved at him and winked.

"Yeah, I'm good for now. Take 'im back and I'll be ready 'fer tomorrow." They stretched and hopped off the foot of the bed to put on their pants.

42 gave him an okay sign and walked over to Ben. "Come on," she said, "We have lots to do tomorrow."

~*~

**Epilogue**

The next day, 42 came into Ben's room holding a bag. She waved at him with her right arm."Hello again, Ben!" She said. "I got my arm fixed yesterday. ALTER has ties with a great cyberneticist."

"Oh, that's cool I guess, he said. He was still sitting in his bed naked from yesterday. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have any, uh, butt ointment, I guess?"

She giggled. "No, but I can get you some later. But hey, I made you something else!"

Ben perked up. "Oh? He asked.

42 walked over to his bed and handed him the bag. "Ta da!" She opened it up to reveal a set of blue clothes and accessories folded neatly at the bottom.

"Oh great," he said. He reached in and pulled out a blue poncho. "Hey, is this…"

"Yup," she said. "I went and used your old Donner costume to make you a new outfit. Lupus and I came up with something we thought would make you even cuter. Stand up and we'll try it on."

Ben decided trying to be modest with 42 was pointless. He threw up the sheets and stood up in front of her. She motioned for him to lift his arms up and took out a buttoned top and made him wear it. She put the poncho on, followed by his yellow scarf. She put a blue lightning hairpin in his hair.

"Now for the good parts," she said with a wink. She took out a blue skirt and had Ben step into it. He blushed and let her pull it up around the bottom of his top.

"Do I really have to wear this?" he complained.

"Shush, I'm not done yet."

She made him sit down to slip blue thigh-highs on his legs before putting on two winged shoes.

She clapped. "There, I think that looks adorable on you," she said. "Later, we can even do stuff with your hair to make it look even better."

"Do I not get any underwear?" Ben asked.

42 held up her hand. "Absolutely not," she said. "...But wait, I did just think of something." She reached into the bag and rummaged through some of the spare fabrics. She pulled out a silky blue ribbon and dangled it in front of him. "Hey, lift up your skirt for me.

He gulped and did as he was told. 42 took the ribbon and wrapped it in a bow around the base of his dick. "There," she said, "that's perfect."

Ben lowered his skirt and noticed how obviously his dick pressed against the fabric. It started getting hard, creating a conspicuous tent. He motioned to his dick. "Do you see this?" he asked."

42 winked. "Don't worry about it," she said. "That's the opposite of a problem."

"Sure, I guess so," he said flatly.

"Let's go," she said. "You need to help Lupus get their stuff together to move to the Frohlich manor."

~*~

Ben walked over to Lupus' room again, this time of his own free will. He knocked on the door. "Hey, it's me. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lupus' voice called out. "C'mon in." Ben stepped inside. Lupus was standing next to Steffi, who was wearing a revealing light green, frilly maid outfit and a small dark green leather collar. They motioned to her and whistled. "Man, that robot's real good at makin' clothes, ain't she?"

"Arschloch..." Steffi muttered.

They waved Ben over. He took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the room. Lupus got up and stalked around the two of them in a circle. He couldn't help but feel nervous as he felt their animal eyes checking him out. They smacked his ass through the skirt. "Nice," they said. "Let's hurry. Sooner we get home, sooner we can have some fun!"

Ben looked over at Steffi and checked her out. The outfit wasn't something she would have worn before. The skirt was well above her knees, it partially exposed her chest behind a veil, and her midriff was completely exposed. The leather collar was fastened in the front by a hard plastic box with blinking lights at the top and a keyhole. Ben's cock started tenting his skirt again. 

"Hey Steffi," he said. "That outfit looks great on you."

Steffi went red and pouted. "I-I guess," she said. "You look pretty good yourself."

In a few hours of work, Ben and Steffi got to look up each others' skirts more than a few times, and so did Lupus. They made sure to smack the pair's exposed asses whenever they got the chance. It took the better part of the day for them to finish loading the boxes into a truck. ALTER loaded them in the back seat, flanking Lupus on either side.

Lupus stretched and groaned. "I'm beat," they said. Their tail wagged in the seat while they reached out both arms to pull the two teens in close. "Hey Down, mind if I have some road fun with these two on the way?"

Down sighed. "No, knock yourself out."

The two teen arm candies blushed and looked at each other, then up at the wolf. "Oh, sweet!" Lupus said. "C'mere you two, let's fuckin' gooooooo!"


End file.
